Checkered
by Ryn of Magic
Summary: Yeah, it's another Coach Yoast's daughter fanfic. But Sadnra isn't your normal girl. She dressed sharply, thinks deep, and talks football like no one's business. And now that the Titans have come to be, she's right in the thick of things. Can she find love, and keep it, in the middle of their war? Rev/OC
1. Integration

**A/N – I had a real hard time deciding who to pair her with, but I think I prefer Rev. Wow, it's been forever since a new RtT story has been written, or an old one been updated. Yay, a new one!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Remember the Titans, not even on DVD. Wish I did.**

_In Virginia, high school football's a way of life. It's bigger than Christmas Day, even. My Daddy coached in Alexandria. He worked so hard our mama left him, but my sister Sheryl stayed with Coach. He needed us on that field._

_Up until 1971 in Alexandria, there was no race mixin'. Then the school board forced us to integrate. The combined the white school and the black school into one, called T.C. Williams High School._

_That summer a black teenager was killed by a white store owner, and the city was on the verge of explodin'._

Alexandria, Virginia has been my home since I could remember. For the longest time it was Daddy coachin' the Hammond High School boys while Mama took care of the house. I would help Mama when I could, but whenever I could get away with it, I was on the field with Daddy.

When I was eight, Mama told me I was gonna have a little brother or sister. I remember Daddy laughing while reminding me of my exact words: "But I already have enough brothers as it is! Why do I need another one before next season?"

Then, shortly after my baby sister Sheryl was born, Mama left. She always hated that daddy was always working with the boys, she said that it was his fault I was more a boy than a girl. She ran off with a white man from down the road, and was never heard from since.

That was when I stopped calling him 'Daddy' and started calling him 'Coach'. While he worked with the boys on the football field, I took care of Sheryl and the house. It was a lot of responsibility to dump on a nine year old, but Coach was always there to help.

Something Mama could never figure out: if you just ask for some help, you'll get it. Maybe not in the way you imagined, but you'll always get it.

I couldn't remember a time that Sheryl and I didn't get along. When she was old enough to start crawling I would set her next to the boys as they were made to crawl across the field, and I teased them when she made it to the end before they did. The boys took it well, despite being beaten by a toddler and laughed at by a kid.

When Sheryl learned to talk, the first word out of her mouth was 'Coach,' the second 'Football,' and the third, Sissy.' I almost cried. I taught her everything I could about football, and coach taught her the rest. Sheryl was amazing at catching things on the field, but had an intensity that would push those boys to death if she was truly in charge.

Football may have ruined our parents' marriage, but it saved our family. Football is what kept Coach from becoming a vegetable on my sister and I; football is what kept Sheryl and I close; football is what kept us all together and down to earth.

Football probably saved our lives.

* * *

I stood beside Coach watching the boys practice for the next season, smiling as Sheryl screamed on Coach's other side.

"What are they doing!" she cried. "If they keep running plays like that we'll lose every game!"

Coach and I shared a smile before he turned to my nine-year-old sister. "Well I didn't think that was so bad." I laughed lightly and shook my head. "You never do" I teased lightly.

After Herb Tyrell, Coach's assistant coach, blew the whistle again, Gerry Bertier, team captain and fellow senior, came up to Coach. "That's good, Gerry, I can see you've been working" he smiled at Gerry. Coach was always a real positive guy, unless the guys really messed up.

Gerry, though he looked pleased at the compliment, still looked really bothered. "Thanks a lot, coach. Umm, listen, with the schools integrating and all, some of the guys are worried about losing their starting positions" Gerry explained, glancing between me and Coach.

It was a well-known fact that Sheryl and I were authorities on football, and the boys really took Sheryl seriously…sometimes. But, I was twice Sheryl's age and Coach took my opinion in much more serious consideration.

"Well that's something that we're just gonna have to figure out, but you don't worry about that now. You just keep at it" Coach assured him. Gerry finally smiled and nodded, heading back to practice.

It was then that Alan came running down the steps, fully dressed, not wearing his uniform. Only a select few of the team had come today. "Hey guys!" he yelled. "It's coming down! It's coming down at the store! They wanna burn that place down cause that colored kid got shot" he informed everyone, stopping at the chain-link fence that surrounded the practice field.

The boys all grumbled and started running, ignoring Coach yelling at them to stop. Coach started running after them, stopping briefly in front of me. "Sandra, get Sheryl and yourself to the school" he said, watching the boys.

"Yes Coach" I said, grabbing Sheryl's hand and heading to his office. For once, she didn't complain. We were both silent with worry as we walked with Tyrell.

We didn't make it all the way to Coach's office. Instead, we waited by the doors for the boys and coach to get back. After a while, they finally came walking in, and we all headed for his office.

"You boys are gonna cool off, come to my office, and help me finish packing my things" Coach ordered, marching at the front. Sheryl and I flanked him, as usual. I glanced back at the boys, slightly worried. I knew how hot-headed they were.

"Gerry, son, your hearts in the right place but you ought to know better than to embarrass the coach like that" Tyrell lectured him.

"Hell, why don't ya just kick them all off the team, I don't wanna play with any of those black animals" Gerry snarked rudely as we went into Coach's office. I winced as I noticed the new assistant coach, a black man, standing in the office.

Now, I have nothing against black people, and neither does Coach. It's never really been a big deal; they were just people. Sheryl, Coach, and I all looked alike: blond hair (though Sheryl's and mine were obviously longer and curlier), blue eyes, and white, freckled skin. This man was tall, had short black hair, and dark chocolate skin. He stood straight, and looked formidable.

"Whoa" Tyrell tried to stop him. Gerry dismissed the coach's warning. "What? I see him."

We all stopped once we were inside. Tyrell crossed his arms and flared at the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm Herman Boone. I'm the new assistant coach" he introduced himself cordially. I watched him carefully, interested. I was curious. "Well, from the looks of things, I'd say we got about all the help we need around here" Tyrell said snidely. Coach gave Sheryl and I meaningful looks and pushed us gently away. "Why aren't you outside with all your little friends hollering?"

"This was the tie that was arranged for me to meet with Coach Yoast" he explained patiently, setting down the football he had been holding as Sheryl and I sat down near where the guys were all standing. I could hear the tension in his voice as he tried to remain polite as Tyrell blatantly insulted him. "I never miss an appointment"

"Well maybe, um, maybe you just better reschedule" Tyrell insisted. I had no idea why he was being so rude, except that this man was black. I had thought better or Tyrell than that, but not all men can be Coach.

"Coach Boone, the school board made the decision to put you on my staff. I did not hire you" Coach explained plainly.

"Well, I came up here to coach at G.W. I didn't ask the schools to re-district. I didn't ask to be assigned to your staff, so I guess were both in a situation we don't want to be in, but I can guarantee you this, coach: I come to win" Coach Boone explained.

"Win?" Tyrell mocked. "Coach Yoast here has been nominated for the Virginia High School Hall of Fame. Fifteen winning seasons"

While I was really proud of Coach, Tyrell was going too far. They didn't need to mock this man or make him feel insignificant. I wish everyone could see past skin color. Why did it matter, really? Coach always said a man is a man, and our choices define us, not our appearance. But here was a man that decided to be a bigger person and take a position under a white man, while everyone was all white vs. color.

"Well, I've won a couple titles down in North Carolina" Coach Boone said modestly, trying to appease Tyrell.

"That's double A ball" Tyrell said with a cocky smile, looking around like Boone was an idiot, "this here's Virginia, we play triple A."

"Well, what an opportunity for me" Boone replied with a smile. "To learn…from the best."


	2. Football and Family

**A/N – Hey all! I'm so glad people like this story! I just wanted to ask you all to check out my poll! I have already decided who to pair my OC with, obviously, but I'm still curious. So...check it out, please!**

* * *

"The school board has decided that Negro Herman Boone is gonna be the head coach at T.C." the representative from the school board said gruffly.

When the car had driven up are drive way while we were all outside playing basketball, the news we would be receiving couldn't be imagined. It felt like the bright, sunny, warm day was mocking us. I didn't mind Boone, really, I didn't, but this was not fair. Coach had taken these boys through fifteen winning seasons. He had been doing this since I was in diapers!

Sheryl agreed with me. She was clutching onto Coach tightly, crying, just furious. It's not fair, our daddy's head coach! This is gonna be his Hall of Fame year" she cried. Coach had one hand on one of Sheryl's arms and another around my shoulders so that both Sheryl and I were both wrapped in his arms, as I was on Sheryl's other side.

"No one is trying to take away your daddy's future place in the Hall…" the man tried to appease her, but we were both very hot-headed, Sheryl the more so.

"You can't just walk in here and take my daddy's job away!" she screamed. I sighed and knelt down, wrapping my arms around the angry nine year old. "Sheryl, will you come with me, please? Let Coach handle this. Come on, I've got some cookie dough with your name on it" I tried to entice her.

Sheryl scowled but her face softened slightly at the promise of cookie dough. She stomped ahead of me, only to turn around, heading for the representative. 'Sheryl!" Coach and I both called in warning, but she still sent a quick kick to the back of the man's leg before stomping into the house.

"I'm sorry" I quickly said, running after her.

"Sheryl" I sighed, seeing her sitting on the floor in the kitchen, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. "I'm not sorry, and I'm not going to apologize" she said before I could say anything.

"I wasn't going to make you, or say anything about it" I told her gently, sitting down next to her. Sheryl rested her head on my shoulder. "Why are they doing this?" she said softly. It breaks my heart to hear such a loud-mouth, out-spoken little girl speak so quietly. It was almost unnatural.

"Because people are finally bowing to the pressure of seeing that it doesn't matter what you look like. But the people that make the decisions, like who's head coach, are going about it the wrong way because they don't really want equality and they don't understand. Have you ever seen how other people treat colored folks?" I asked her.

Sheryl nodded. "I see people refuse to let colored's into stores and stuff. Call them names and be real cruel. But you and coach never do" she explained. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, fidgeting slightly to get more comfortable.

"Coach has always believed that it's your choices that define you, not your skin color. He passed that on to me. And now I wanna pass that on to you." My heart tightened slightly as I spoke my next words, "Do you remember Mama? She hated colored folk. Thought everyone white was pure and anyone colored was dirty and soiled. I think that's a big part of what got her so set on leaving when you were little" I told her.

Sheryl looked at, her face very serious. "I don't remember Mama. For as long as I can remember, _you've_ always been my mama, Sandra. You're my mama, and Coach is my daddy"

I smiled, my throat tight, at her words. I mentally laughed slightly at how her words could be taken, but the thought was brief as my heart was touched by her words. "Oh, babydoll, and you've always been my little girl" I cried softly, my eyes watering, pulling her into a hug.

Sheryl clutched me tightly. We both just clung to each other as if we were the only thing keeping the other from falling apart. Eventually, Sheryl finally pulled away. "Now, what's this you said about cookie dough with my name on it?"

I stood up, being pulled by her, laughing. "Alright, let's so look, shall we?" And everything was okay. For now.

Later that night, there was a knock at the door. Sheryl pulled open the door while I stayed sitting, sewing up a whole in one of her shirts. "What do you want?" I heard her nearly growl. Curious about who her ire was directed at, I stood, setting down my work, and walking over to stand behind her. It was Herman Boone.

"Is Coach Yoast here?" he asked, shifting slight. I couldn't tell exactly how he felt, but I could tell he felt something about having a nine year old girl clearly mad at him.

Before Sheryl could say something snarky about Coach trying to find a new job, I placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned into me, wrapping her arms around my hips. I saw Boone watch the action closely, and knew he was getting an idea of what my relationship with Sheryl was. "One moment, Coach" I said gently.

"Coach" I called into the other room. "Someone to see you" Coach walked in and as soon as he saw Boone he had Sheryl and I in our rooms. I knew he would be talkin' with the coach in the office that we made out of the barn.

Sheryl wouldn't talk to me, and I knew better than to try and appease her tonight. I knew as well as most that sometimes you just had to be angry. I left her alone for the night, only checking on her once when I was sure she was asleep. She was curled up on her side, fists balled up, one tight to her chest, the other under her head. I smiled and grabbed the blanket to cover her up, as it was a slightly chilly night.

I waited in the front room for coach to come back inside. Coach came in, steamin' a little, but I could see the gears in his mind whirlin'. "He wants to me stay on the staff as Assistant Head Coach" he told me without me having to say a word.

"Daddy" he looked at me very seriously, as I hadn't called him that in a long time. "You don't have to do it, but I want you to think on something. You have been coach in this town for fifteen years. In those fifteen years, every single boy that's played for you has been a white, All-American, average teenage Joe.

"Now, I know that with the integration, you'd be as fair as you can be, but you'd still be biased. With all this change, something had to change with it up top. The top of a pyramid is only as strong as its base.

"Also, those Hammond boys will follow you anywhere. Fifteen years, they've heard since they can walk and talk that you're the coach that gets them places. They are as racist as it can get in this town. Now I know it'll be demeaning at first, and you feel unfairly treated, but think about it. Please?

"At least he tried to make amends. You gotta imagine what it must be like for him. I've been by the Berg. Now that they feel they finally have something, you really think they'll allow him to back down?"

Coach looked at me, as if seeing me for the first time. I could imagine what he was seeing: my blond hair in a high ponytail, blue eyes sparkling from the constant tears, hands wrinkled from dishes and calloused from constantly poking myself with needs and sports. My shirt was rumpled and my jeans were dirty, my feet bare and as calloused as my hands.

"Sandra, when did you become a young woman?" he whispered, still staring at me.

"Sheryl called me mama today" I replied quietly. He looked at me in shock. "She said for as long as she could remember, I'm the only mama she's ever known. I can't let her down, coach. I just can't" it took me a moment to realize I was crying again. Coach wrapped me up in his arms, making soft 'shh'ing sounds.

It'll be all right, Sandra. You'll see. It'll be all right"

* * *

There was a booster meeting at Hal's the next day. Coach was gonna announce his decision 'officially.'

"It's been a rare privilege to have lived here as long as I have, coaching your boys. I'll be taking the year off" Coach paused, allowing the boys to a moment to cry out their denial before continuing, "after which I'll be moving to Lowden, taking the head coaching job at Lowden High"

The crowd was clearly upset, several individuals crying out, Alan's father the worst. "I say boycott T.C. Williams!" he cried. Gerry stood. "Coach, he stole your job. I'm not playing for him. I've started a petition and I'm sitting this season out" he explained.

"The only place you're gonna sit is right back in that chair, Gerry" Coach ordered firmly, walking towards the captain. "I appreciate it, thought"

"Boycott T.C." Mr. Bosley cried. "Boycott the school!" Coach stood toe-to-toe with Mr. Bosley. "Stop this, Frank, you know these boys can't afford to go to some other district just to play ball. They sit this season out they put their futures on the line" he said quietly but clearly.

"Coach?" Ray stood as well. "I ain't playing for no thief"

"Don't do this" Coach pleaded firmly; "Don't make this any harder for me than it already is."

Alan stood as well. "Coach, if you go, I go" he said simply, shrugging as if it was the way this went, and he couldn't do anything about it. "I only play for you, Coach Yoast" another boy cried as all the boys stood and started clapping.

As the boys started chanting, Coach looked me in the eyes. I shrugged, silently telling him, _what are you gonna do? I told you so._

* * *

Sheryl and I silently walked over, sitting on either side of coach as he leant against the old tree in the field.

"We'll be alright, Coach" Sheryl told him, sitting beside his legs as I sat next to him, curling up to him. Coach put his arm around me, bringing me closer, letting me rest my head against his shoulder.

"I've coached most of these boys since they were your age, I've seen them grow up in front of my eyes, almost like they were my own kids" Coach remembered softly, reminding me of a young kid that was begging their parents for reassurance.

"Almost" Sheryl and I repeated firmly at the same time, making Coach chuckled slightly before heaving a heavy sigh.

"This is a heck of a time to be abandoning them to look out for themselves, ain't it?" Coach asked, more himself then us.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Sheryl asked, sounding older than her years.

* * *

Sheryl stayed with our next door neighbor as Coach called Tyrell. I called up the boys and told them to meet Coach at the school. "Coach is sticking around. He's not gonna let you boys throw away your future, so don't make his efforts for nothing. Get yourselves to the school on time or I'll ma e you train harder than you ever have in your life."

Instead of intruding with Coach and the boys, I entered the gym silently to see what kind of boys would be joining the team. I smiled as I saw an eager young man, probably a few years younger than me, going through the crowd crying "black inside" repeatedly.

"Yo Petey! How many yards you think you're gonna get this season, bro?" another boy asked Petey. 'You know I ain't one to brag, big Blue, but I figure at least, uh, a thousand" Petey boasted, causing all the boys to laugh and me to smile.

"Hey, didn't I tell you how no white boy would play with no brother?" a much taller boy slurred. I nearly winced. If I got the chance, I would make that boy learn to _enunciate_, if it's the last thing I'll do. Before bringing these boys together, of course.

"Well who needs 'um? From now on the Titans is gonna be powered by soul power" Blue cheered. I grinned. I had never been fond of the more 'white music', always favoring the music you could hear coming out of the Berg.

Blue started singing, but before he could get too far, a whistle blew. Everyone turned to see Boone and Doc walking in. I had yet to be noticed so far.

The boys all lined up and stood respectfully, but Bone went straight for Petey. "Put your hand down" he ordered. Petey slowly put his hand down, but his smile remained. "You smiling"

"Yes"

"Yes, Sir" Boone corrected.

"Yes, Sir"

"Why are you smiling?" Boone demanded. They had everyone's attention.

"Because I love football, football's…fun" Petey explained slowly as if talking to a mentally retarded person.

"Fun, Sir"

"Fun, Sir" Petey echoed.

"It's fun?"

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"I think…" Petey's smile dropped.

"Now you thinkin'. First you smile, then you think. You think football is still fun?"

"Uh, yes" Petey's smile flashed before dropping again as he tried to find the right answer to please Boone.

"Sir"

"Yes, no, sir, sir"

"No?"

"Uh, it was fun."

"Not anymore, though, is it?" Boone asked.

"No…"

"No, it's not fun anymore, not even a little bit?"

"Uh," Petey looked indecisive for a moment.

"Make up your mind" Boone ordered.

"No"

"Think! Since you're thinking now, go on, think! Is it fun?"

"No, Sir"

"Absolutely not?"

"Zero fun sir" Boone finally turned away from the boy to walk down the line. "All right. Listen up! I'm Coach Boone. I'm gonna tell you all about how much," pointed look at Petey, "_fun_ you're gonna have this season.

"We leave for camp – Gettysburg College – August 15th, 7:29am. If you report at 7:30, you will not be playing football this season, you will be watching. You will wear a jacket, shirt, and tie. If you don't have one, buy one. Can't afford one, then borrow one from your old man. If you don't have an old man then find a drunk, trade him for his. 'Cause I can guarantee you there isn't a bum on the street that looks as raggedy and ridiculous as what I'm looking at right now."

I felt that Boone's words were harsh, but I couldn't help but smile, holding back my laughter, at his speech.

"This is no democracy. This is a dictatorship. I am the law. If you survive camp, you will be on the team. If you survive. Check 'um in, Coach."

Doc replied, "Check 'em in! I'm Coach Hines, you offensive line coach. Yell out your names and positions starting from the right" he directed.

"Petey Jones. Running back, THE running back, ya'll" Petey yelled, making the guys laugh.

"Jerry Harris. Quarterback" The guys all cheered and called out "Rev!" as he spoke. He was clean cut, and looked really friendly. And cute. Hey, I'm a teenage girl, I can be attracted to other guys, though people in this town would think I was the devil's spawn for being attracted to a colored boy.

Still, he was handsome.

"Rev?" Hines asked as he heard the name. "Nickname" Rev clarified. Just then, a large white boy, about twice the size of me, came running in, stopping next to Rev.

"And who in the name of Heaven might you be?" Hines asked the boy, but not entirely meanly.

"I'm Louie Lastik, offensive lineman. Naval Family, just moved here from Bayonne, someone said football, so I come runnin'. What's goin' on everybody?" he said cheerfully. He clearly didn't discriminate race.

There was an awkward silence as the boys were hesitant to accept Louie.

It was then I was finally discovered. "What the heck are you doin' here, young lady?" Boone voice boomed throughout the gym. Everyone turned their attention to me. I walked towards the crowd of boys, slightly self-conscious of my simple red and black plaid skirt, white blouse, and black heels. I tend to dress formally when it comes to football.

"Who's she?" one of the boys asked. I smiled kindly. "I'm Sandra Yoast. As for my reason for being here, Coach, I'm checking out the team. The rest should be here in three, two, one…" as my last word trailed off, the doors opened.

Coach walked in, Tyrell and all the Hammond players behind him. As I noticed the hostile looks being exchanged, my shoulders slumped. There goes me thinkin' everything would work out fine.

But then I looked at Rev, who seemed to be watching me curiously. I smiled, and he grinned back. Maybe there was hope, after all.


	3. Camp: The Begining

**A/N – How you likin' it so far? I'm not entirely sure if I like it or not, sometimes I feel like I go too canon and don't involve enough scene that aren't in the movie, but I'm not that creative, usually. What do you think? Am I doin' alright?**

* * *

I stood with Sheryl, Coach, and Tyrell ass the boys loaded themselves onto the bus. Our things were already on. "Good morning, good morning, good morning, Coaches, Miss. Yoast, how are you?" he sounded friendly. He was dressed in a suit, carrying a suitcase and some folders. It was nice that he actually acknowledged me.

"I just wanted to let you know what the offense is doing" Boone explained, handing the two the folders that were in his hand.

"Awful skinny playbook, ain't it?" Tyrell asked, looking at it. Boone glared at him slightly. "I play six plays, quick beaters, like Novocain, just give it time, always works" he said without a breath in between his words. I could hardly understand him. "See you on the bus" he then walked away.

"I'm gonna say 'hi' to some of the boys, Coach" I told him. He nodded, allowing me to go off. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off, looking around for familiar faces. "Louie!" I cheered when I saw his large frame.

"Hey, I never did get to properly introduce myself" I said as I came closer, noting that Rev was with Louie. I stopped in front of them. "I'm Sandra Yoast, Coach Yoast's daughter, and usually I run the work-out drills. Not sure how Boone's gonna play it, now. You'll get to know my sister and I real well" I told them, extending my hand.

Louie shook my hand first. "Louie, though I'm sure you heard" he laughed. I turned to Rev, who looked surprised that I was willing to shake his hand. I wasn't surprised; most white people weren't. "Jerry, right? Or do you prefer Rev?"

"Rev" he said slowly, shaking my hand, a smile appearing on his lips. "Rev works just fine."

"So, you're the Quarterback. Looked pretty confident at the school. Think you're ready for camp? Think you can survive two weeks with Boone?" I asked, teasing Rev slightly. He grinned. "I can handle Boone. Could you?"

"Oh, sweetie," I laughed, "I'm much worse than Boone."

It was then we heard Coach's booming voice, "Ladies and gentlemen" we turned to see Gerry and ray standing beside Boone. "I got an announcement to make. We got Jerry Louis and Dean Martin going to camp with us this year. Jerry tells the jokes; Dean sings the songs and gets the girl. Let's give them a round of applause" Boone was the only one clapping. He stepped up to the boys and started muttering to them, but they still had our attention.

Finally, Gerry and Ray walked away. "I have a feeling camp is going to be very interesting this year" I said to the two boys next to me. They both nodded.

Once everyone was on the bus, I stayed outside with Sheryl. She rides to camp with coach in his care, but it's tradition for me to ride on the bus with the boys. I sighed as I saw that all colored boys were on one bus, and all white boys on the other.

I guess Boone wasn't pleased either, because he got on both busses and made the boys get off.

"Listen up, I don't care if you're black, green, blue, white, or orange, I want all of my defensive players on this side, all players going out for offense over here" Boone shouted. The boys slowly shuffled themselves to the appropriate side. Coach was watching Boone with a contemplative look on his face.

"You and you; offensive bus, sit together. You and you; defensive bus, sit together. Get comfortable too, because the person I have you sitting next to is the same one you will be rooming with for the deration of this camp."

The ride to camp was tense to say the least.

"_Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough_" I turned around to see Blue singing and I had to smile. When Julius wouldn't smile, Blue turned to the guy in front of him, who sang along. "_Ain't no valley low enough…"_ I would have joined them, but I felt it was too soon. Before anyone else had the chance, Julius interrupted.

"Blue. Shut up. I don't want to see your smilin' and stuff in' and hear all your minstrel show singing on this bus" he turned to the other guy. "You too"

"Got that right" Gerry added without looking away from the window.

"You can shut up too" was all Julius said. I sighed and turned to Blue. "I liked it. I've always loved that song" I told him, feeling the need to say _something_. Blue looked surprised. "You listen to Marvin Gaye?" It wasn't the type of music white people usually listen to.

I smiled and nodded. "I've always loved that song in particular, but the guys don't like listenin' to me sing" I told him. "Well, hey, we could always use a good soprano" Blue joked. I smiled before turning around, leaving Blue with a mysterious – if I say so myself – "Maybe."

The college was beautiful. Sheryl and I stayed beside Coach; we'd be rooming together and the coaches had the rooming assignments.

Coach led us to our room and left us alone. I had brought a few books, not sure how involved I'd be in camp this year, and the rest of my suitcase was filled with clothes. I debated unpacking those for a moment before remembering the wrinkles being folding could give clothes. I had Sheryl unpacking and was helping her when I heard Alan cry "Fight!"

"Stay here" I told Sheryl before running towards the screaming. There was a rather large group of boys gathered in Gerry and Julius' room, fighting. "Stop!" I cried, but they didn't hear me. "Stop!" I cried again, but again, I was ignored. I grabbed the nearest boy by the ear and pulled him away from the fight.

He turned on me, and before either of us had a chance to react, I felt a solid fist hit my face. I cried and hit the floor.

Silence.

I heard running as one of the boys went to get the coaches. Then, I felt a gentle pair of arms slowly help me up. I looked up slightly to see Rev had his arms around me, holding me up.

I was lucky my nose and mouth hadn't been hit. Whoever had hit me hit my cheek. It hurt, especially to smile, but there would be no lasting damage. I had taken enough hits to know that, at least.

"Are you okay, Sandra?" Rev asked me softly. I could feel the gazes of the other guys, and the glares from most of the white boys at Rev's familiarity with me. But I knew that some of the guys, like Gerry and Alan, would be more worried about me than Rev.

"I – I'm okay" I told him, but my voice was weak. As soon as I could, I pulled away, standing on my own. It was then that the coaches finally arrived. With one sweeping look, Boone glared at all of them and ordered them to follow him.

"Bunch of tough guys" Boone paced in front of the guys, who were lined up, not allowed to straighten themselves out after the fight until after Boone had his say. "You look like a bunch of fifth grade sissies after a cat fight, no offense Miss. Yoast." I smile slightly, making sure I was turned away so neither coach would see my face.

Boone stopped in front of Julius. "You got anger, that's good, you're gonna need it, son. You got aggression, that's even better, you're gonna need that too, but any little two year old child can through a fit. Football is about controlling that anger. Harnessing that aggression into a team effort to achieve perfection.

"Some coaches, they cut a player of they think he's not up to snuff. When they think he's hurting the team. This is a public school program, I will never, ever, cut a player who comes out to play for me, but when you put that uniform on, that Titan uniform, you better come to work.

"We will be perfect in every aspect of the game. You drop a pass, you run a mile. You miss a blocking assignment, you run a mile. You fumble the football, and I will break my foot off in your John Brown hind parts. And then you will run a mile" As Boon spoke his last statement I saw Tyrell uncross his arms and look at Boone, worried.

"Perfection!" Boone yelled again before speaking his last order calmly.

"Let's go to work."

* * *

"Miss. Yoast" as the boys were suiting up, Boone called my name. I turned around and gave him my full attention. "Your father tells me you ran the workouts for him at Hammond. You work those boys hard?" he asked me.

I grinned. "Till they dropped and then some, Coach" I told him. He nodded, peering at me curiously. I realized he could see the nasty bruise from me getting punched during the fight.

"I think that a little thing like you must be really tough if you can take a punch like that and not say a word" he told me. Before I could reply he added, "You'll be continuing running the workouts for these boys, if you don't mind, Miss, Yoast"

I nodded. "Yes, sir" Guess I wouldn't be needing those books after all.

* * *

"Come on, move! My little sister can move faster that that! Gerry, get your John Brown hind parts moving, you know the drill! Get moving. If you can last the next five minutes, maybe you can get some water!"

Between Boone and I, these boys weren't getting a break. I can't imagine why anyone would put themselves through this, but I was enjoying making these boys work towards their potential.

The only thing I couldn't agree with was how he treated Petey. Oh, he treated him the same as everyone else, but sometimes that wasn't the best idea. It seems Coach agreed with me. Not that I knew it, yet.

Lunch was interesting. Sheryl usually sat with Coach while I sat with the boys. As I was looking around for a place to sit I saw Louie sitting with the colored boys. I smiled and moved to sit with them.

"What you doin', man?" I heard Julius as Louie.

"Eatin' lunch" Louie said as if he wasn't doing anything odd. I smiled. "I see you eatin' lunch. Why you eatin' over here? Why don't you go over there, eat with your people?" Julius asked.

"Man, I don't have any people. I'm with everybody, Julius" Louie told him.

"I happen to agree. Mind if I sit?" I interrupted, standing behind Rev. He looked at me over his shoulder and smiled, moving over so I could sit on his other side.

"What happened to your face?" Julius asked when he saw the nasty bruise. I rolled my eyes. "Your fight. Speaking of which, do any of you know who hit me?" Blue looked a little sheepish. "Blue?" I asked. He wouldn't look at me.

"I ain't mad. I just think you should learn to use those fists for good, like, I don't know, beating the _other_ team?" the boys all laughed and Blue finally met my eyes, giving me a smile.

"You see, Julius, they're just light-skinned brothers…and sisters" the guy sitting next to Julius said.

"Yeah, and I'm a dark-skinned cracker" we all laughed at Julius' reply.

"They're just more blessed children in God's lovin' family" Rev said, wrapping his arms around our shoulders. Blue started humming Amazing Grace, Petey joining in. This time, I couldn't help but join in.

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me..._" as I sang, Blue and Petey stopped, and all the boys looked at me with wide eyes.

"Didn't you say those white boys didn't like listenin' to you sing?" Blue asked me, remembering what I had told him on the bus. I nodded. Petey looked shocked. "Are they stupid, or just deaf? This girl's got the voice of an angel, don't ya think, Rev?"

I blushed as we looked at Rev, who nodded. I blushed even more.

"Lastik!" Boone yelled, thankfully, drawing attention away from me. Louie stood, front and center. "I want you to tell me something about one of your black teammates" Boone said, standing in front of Louie.

"Sir, yes, sir" Louie saluted. "I'm rooming with Blue, sir, and I've noticed he wears those leopard-spotted underwear, bikini-style, sir!" I choked on my food as everyone laughed at Blue's blushing face. Rev patted my back, "Breathe, Sandra, breathe!" I finally swallowed and laughed. "Okay, maybe someone who's not your roommate" Boone suggested.

"Sir, I eat lunch with Rev. That's Jerry Harris, sir. People call him Rev 'cause he's always praying and he won't abide a foul tongue, sir!" Louie's voice grew louder as he spoke, easily portraying how highly he thought of Rev.

"And what is the Rev gonna do after high school?" Boone asked.

Louie finally spoke normally. "I dunno. Go to college and all that, I guess."

"What about you, are you gonna go to college?" Boone asked sincerely. I think Boone really respected Louie.

"Not me, coach, I ain't a braniac like Rev and Sandra" I was startled when Louie mentioned my name, but simply smile when everyone looked at me. I even saw Boone shoot me a glance. "Think you got a future in football?" Boone asked Louie.

"Heck no! I just figured if I gotta be in school I might as well hit some people while I'm at it" Louie told him. We all laughed, even Boone.

"Alright, I like that. A self-aware man, I like that" Boone moved closer to Louie and lowered his voice so we wouldn't all overhear what he was saying, but I had a feeling it was the same thing Rev and I had been saying to Louie before when it comes to school.

"So, what kind of music does the Rev like?" Boone asked, taking a step back.

"Oh, all three of us dog on the Temptations" Louie told him, again including me. "_I know you wanna leave me_!" Louie started singing. Rev and I shared a smile before joining in. "_But I refuse to let you go! If I gotta pray, plead for you sympathy, I don't mind, cause you mean that much to me. Ain't too proud to beg…_"

"Okay, alright, stop beggin'" Boone laughed. "Anybody else? Miss Yoast?" I stood. "Tell me something about one of the black boys on the team" Boone demanded, but gently.

I looked around. "Let's see, Louie already picked on Blue and Rev, so how about…Petey!" Everyone laughed when Petey jumped, and I turned back to Boone. "Petey Jones, sir, probably one of the biggest jokesters you will ever encounter, but is able to take a joke, and has a true heart of gold" I said.

"Anyone else?" Boone asked me. I arched my eyebrows. "Coach, if you want me to talk about every boy I know on this team, we'll be here for a week, even if I only talk about one race" I told him point-blank.

"Alright, alright, sit down. Anybody else?" the laughing atmosphere suddenly died. "No volunteers? Campbell?" but Julius shook his head. "Bertier?" Gerry didn't even bother to shake his head, he just kept eating.

"Each one of you will spend time every day with a teammate of a different race. You will learn about him, and his family. His likes, his dislikes. You will report back to me until you meet every one of your teammates. Until that time we go to three-a-day practices. You continue to ignore each other, we go to four-a-day practices" the boys all groaned.

"Now, is there any part of this you don't understand?"


	4. Left Side, Strong Side

**A/N – This chapter is a little shorter, but it's the perfect place to end it. Don't worry, I'll update soon!**

* * *

The boys were tired from the three-a-days and the more tired they became, the worse their tempers became. Except Rev. There was something about that boy. He never lost his temper, never became frustrated. He remained calm and patient and…Rev.

I was sitting on the bed next to Rev, who was lounged across, holding his little Bible, but we were both talking to Louie, who was pacing.

"Nobody from my family ever went to no college" Louie cried, frustrated and lacking self-confidence.

"We'll tutor you Louie…" Rev tried to calm him, but Louie was having none of it. "I'm white trash! I ain't gonna get no C+ grades, I'm just down-home, no-good, never-going-to-no-college white trash, man! Alright?"

"Louie" we went silent. "Louie, listen to me. You are brave, kind, and have the largest heart of any man I've ever known. Even if you struggle in school, you are not, never have been, and never will be, white trash. I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again, ya hear?" I gave him a stern look.

Louie sighed. "Sandra, I don't know what I'm gonna do" he said in a small voice.

"We'll take it one day at a time. Rev and I are only a phone call away. I can help you before school and after practice. Heck, I'm the coach's daughter, this isn't the first time a player hasn't been confident in school, Louie. Don't worry. We're here for you" I told him, standing up and placing my hand on his arm.

Louie wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug, lifting me off the ground slightly for a moment. "Thanks Sandra" I smiled and hugged him back tightly.

* * *

I sighed as I saw the boys fighting, again, at practice. Tension was high, and it felt like it was building up to somethin. What, I didn't know. If it was for better or for worse, I didn't know either.

"Something's gotta change, Coach. And soon, or these boys'll kill each other" I told Boone quietly. He just nodded.

"Rules of cowards: Cowards won't block! Cowards won't tackle. Cowards won't go after fumbles!" Boone lectures and the boys practiced.

"Coach we need a water break, we been out here all day!" Blue begged. Boone didn't like that. "What did you say?" Blue must have known he screwed up, but he continued anyway. "Said, we need a water break."

"A water break? Water is for cowards. Water makes you weak. Water is for washing blood off that uniform and you don't get no blood on my uniform, boy you must be outside your mind! We are going to do up-downs, until Blue is no longer tired, and thirsty" Boone yelled.

I felt like we stood by and watched the boys so up-downs for hours. "Coach!" Coach finally called for Boone. "There's a fine line between tough and crazy and you're flirtin' with it" Coach told him. Boone just grinned. Boone finally gave the double-whistle that signaled the boys were done. "Alright, get some water" Alan was on the ground, throwing up.

I stood behind Sheryl as the boys ran over to get water. I was pleasantly surprised by how courteous the boys were being. The white boys always pushed and shoved to get at the water, but the colored boys all surrounded the table and waited patiently for Sheryl and I to hand them some water if they hadn't already grabbed one of the pre-filled cups.

That is, until Ray grabbed Rev and yanked him back, growling "Wait your turn, boy!" Julius lunged for Ray, who was tackled by Gerry, and they all started fighting again.

I was scared. Really scared. I was dressed formally, in my usual skirt and blouse, though I was wearing flats, and I couldn't do anything to stop the fight. I grabbed Sheryl and pulled her away, remembering clearly when she told me I was the only mother she'd known. I wasn't going to let my baby get hurt.

The table was knocked over, the water soaking into the ground. Rev, who never really got involved in the fighting, stood in front of Sheryl and I, ready to protect us if he has to. I couldn't help but be touched. That boy really wasn't doing anything for my crush on him.

The coaches finally got the fighting stopped. I took Sheryl up to our room to calm down and waited for Rev outside the locker room. When he finally came out, he stopped short when he saw me.

"Hey" I said shyly. Rev smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked. "How's Sheryl?" it was sweet that he would be worried for my sister. "We're both fine" I told him.

"I just wanted to say 'thank you' for making sure the guys didn't get too close to us. So…" I trailed off, kissing Rev gently on the cheek. He froze, in shock, I guess. "Thank you, Jerry" I said, using his first name.

Without waiting for a reply, I headed back to my room, to make sure Sheryl really was okay, and that if I left with the boys, she'd be okay, because Boone had warned me we'd be up early in the morning, though I had a feeling he hadn't told the other coaches.

* * *

It was 3am when a sound like a foghorn went off throughout the dorm, waking everyone up. After reassuring Sheryl that she didn't have to get up I pulled on a sweatshirt over my tanktop, still wearing my shorts, tied up my sneakers, and headed out.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go" Boone called to the sleepy boys who were sluggishly making their way outside. "Wake up gentlemen, it's late! It's 3am in the morning! Alright, listen up. You will follow Doc, Miss. Yoast, myself and the other coaches. We're gonna go for a little run through the woods" Boone explained, wide awake. "If you get lost along the way, don't bother coming back to camp. Just hitchhike your hind parts on home. Any questions?"

"Coach, this is a high school football team, we're not in the marine's here" Coach told Boone. Boone just looked at him for a moment, like he always does, and turned back to the team. "Let's go" We all started jogging through the woods.

We ran for hours. The boys were stumbling and falling. But the time we finally reached where we were going, it was foggy, the sun was rising, and the boys were filthy. But it didn't matter, once they realized where they were.

"Does anyone know what this place is?" Boone asked, his back to the team, looking out at the foggy graves in the barely-lit field.

"This is Gettysburg. This is where they fought the battle of Gettysburg. Fifty thousand men died right here on this field, fighting the same fight that we're still fighting among ourselves today. This green field right here, painted red, bubblin' with the blood of young boys. Smoke and hot lead pouring right through their bodies.

"Listen to their souls, men. 'I killed my brother with malice in my heart. Hatred destroyed my family'. You listen, and you take a lesson from the dead. If we don't come together right now on this hallowed ground, we too will be destroyed… just like they were.

"I don't care if you like each other of not, but you will respect each other. And maybe... I don't know, maybe… we'll learn to play this game like men."

As soon as those boys hit the field, I knew that Boone's words had hit several of them hard, but nothing had changed yet. It was well into the night again. Cars surrounded the field, headlights supplying the only visibility. Even the busses.

"Alright. We'll be out here all night till we get this thing right. Let's go. On the ball, Rev" Coach ordered, walking off the field again.

Once the boys finished beating on each other again, everyone got a shock.

"What was that, Ray? Whatever it is, it ain't blockin'!" Gerry yelled.

"Give me a break" Ray grumbled, but Gerry was having none of it. "You wanna break? I'll give you a break!" Gerry yelled, shoving Ray. I missed part of what Gerry said as Tyrell rushed over to stop the fight. Coach and I stopped him. "Let him handle it" I told him.

"…for Rev once, just one time! I swear to God I'm gonna hit you so hard, by the time you come to, ooh boy, you're gonna need a new haircut! You understand me?" Gerry knocked helmets with Ray, but Ray pushed him away. "Let's play, fellas!" Gerry shouted, walking away.

"Let's run it again" Boone said, smiling at us. I smiled back. Finally.

The boys ran it again, correctly this time. Boone blew the whistle as Julius tackled Petey. Petey got up and jerked away from Julius, pouting. "You alright big Petey" Julius slapped at Petey, jokingly. I swear, with the lack of sleep, these boys were high.

"You really snagged him, Campbell" Gerry cheered.

"Love me a little contact Petey!" Julius called after the younger boy.

"Left side!" Gerry cheered, punching Julius' left shoulder. Everything froze for a moment. It looked like Julius was deliberating before, finally, he hit Gerry's let shoulder in return.

"Strong side"

"Left side"

"Strong side"

"Left side"

"Strong side"

"Left side"

"Strong side"

"Left side"

"Strong side!"

And then they both yelled, basically doing the football-gear version of hugging each other. Almost everyone was smiling. Finally the team had come together. But, as I looked around at the boys, I couldn't help but notice one guy was not smiling. I sighed as I watched Ray scowl. This was not going to end well.


	5. Stranger

**A/N – Okay, so I'm gonna do something a little different in this chapter. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

The next day the boys were all ready to go, finally acting as brothers, when we got one more surprise. A small red car pulled up. Coach, Boone, and I walked away to meet Colonel Bass and his son.

When the boy stepped out of the car, I was a little shocked to see his shoulder-length blond hair. It didn't quite look right on his head, but I wasn't one to judge. But Gerry, on the other hand, was.

"Hey fellas!" Gerry jeered, "Look at that fruitcake!"

"Gerry, shut your mouth and get back on that field or I'll make you run till your feet fall off and then I'll hand you over to Boone!" I yelled back at him. He followed the other guys onto the field.

"Coach Boone, I'm Colonel Bass. We just got transferred here from Huntington Beach, California. This is my son, Ronnie, he's a quarterback" Col. Bass introduced, shaking Boone's hand. It was nice to see another man not swayed by race.

"How you doin' Ronnie?" Boone shook his hand as well.

"Coach Yoast." He shook Coach's hand as well before turning to me as Coach shook Ronnie's hand. "Sandra Yoast, I basically keep the boys in shape, running the warm-ups and such" I explained, shaking his hand. He smiled and nodded to me.

"We're pretty set at the, uh, quarterback Colonel" Boone said, "But if the boy's any good, you might want to check out Wilson or Annandale."

"Well, I met Coach Taber" the colonel explained as Ronnie walked away. I saw him pick up a football from the bag. "He won't let blacks play on his team. The way I see it, if these boys can fight a war together, they can play football together. Now, he's a pretty good runner..."

Ronnie threw the football, a perfect spiral, and it hit Gerry right between the shoulder blades. I gave a long, low whistle.

"I think we could find a place for your boy" Coach told him as both stared at Ronnie in awe for a moment, before looking at the colonel again. "Under one or two conditions" I grinned. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV (I had too!)**

Ronnie was running his hand through his short hair, though it was still longer than the other guys on the team. He had to admit, though, that Sandra was handy with a pair of scissors.

Petey came up behind the new guy. "Hey, Sunshine! Sunshine" Petey started singing, trying to get Ronnie's attention, "Hey now, all that rubbin' ain't gonna make them golden locks grow back no faster, now, you know that, right?" Petey teased as Blue and the boys picked up Ronnie's new nickname.

Petey continued to sing 'Sunshine.'

Ronnie turned with an indulgent smile. "Sunshine" he said. "That's cool" he said easily, "I can dig it" he held up his hand for Petey to take. "Come on; don't leave me hanging, bro. Come on" Petey finally took Sunshine's hand and shook it.

"Hey, I liked him better with the long hair, bro. Remind me of Bertier's mama" Gerry, who wasn't used to mama jokes, started getting mad as the other guys cheered.

Julius, who understood what Blue was doing, held Gerry back so he could figure it out. "How do you know what Bertier's mama looks like?" one of the other guys asked Blue. Blue grinned. "Brother, don't you know? Me and Bertier's mama went out into town last night!" the guys all laughed.

Gerry almost lunged for Blue, still not quite getting it. "Now listen, Blue, why you talkin' bout Bertier's mama like that? See, now you makin' me angry, man, look like I won't be able to take your mama to prom" Julius said, his tone completely serious till he started laughing.

Gerry smiled slowly as he finally understood the jokes.

"What you laughin' at Gerry, bud? You need to tell your mama to shave those legs of hers, bro. And Julius, she's done, maybe your mama can barrow the razor and shave those nasty back hairs" Blue joked. Julius playfully lunged at him.

"Hey, hey, Lastik man what happened to you?" Petey asked as Louie walked over, holding his back like he was in pain when the guys settled down.

Louie groaned. "Man I just gave your momma a piggy-back ride and she weighs twice as much as I do!"

All the guys started laughing. "That ain't funny" Petey said, trying not to laugh. "That's a mama joke" Gerry laughed. As they settled again, Blue turned up the radio above his, for lack of a better word, cubby. 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' was playing.

"Man, what a time for Sandra not to be here. I'd love to hear her sing this" Blue said. "Voice of an angel" Rev reminded them all.

"_Listen, baby_" Blue sang along to the male part. "_Ain't no mountain high, and no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby._"

Louie took over as the female part came on. "_If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far_"

"_No no!_"

"_Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry, cause baby there…_"

Suddenly they were all singing together. "_Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough._"

"Hey, Julius" Gerry said as they guys sang, thinking Julius was still beside him, "I was thinking we could... "

"He's taking a shower" Sunshine interrupted him, leaning against the metal.

"What do you want, man?" Gerry asked flatly, not really liking Sunshine yet.

Sunshine looked him up and down. "You know what I want." Then, Sunshine lunged for Gerry, lips crashing onto the unwilling captains. Gerry pushed him off and then took a swing at him. Sunshine dodged. Again. Dodge. Again, Sunshine used Gerry's momentum against him, pushing him into the water table, which collapsed, sending Gerry to the floor.

"Get off me! You have no idea who you're messing with" Gerry growled at Sunshine, who was just standing there as if nothing happened.

"Alright, what is going on here?" Julius asked, finally letting Gerry go. Gerry hesitated before finally telling them, "He kissed me, man." Julius couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh or take a swing at Sunshine too. "I wish Sandra could've seen that" was all he said.

On the other side of the room, Alan was standing with Blue, Petey, Rev, and Louie, singing along with the radio again. When the song finally finished, Alan turned to Rev. "Hey, man, what's up with you and Sandy?"

"Sandy?" Rev asked, never having heard the name before.

"Sandra. When we were younger we used to call her Sandy, before we could pronounce her name right" Alan explained. "Anyway, I see the way you look at her, man"

Rev looked a little red in the face as the other guys turned to him. "She's just…look, the first day I saw her, I thought she was an angel. She's beautiful, inside and out, she knows her football, she doesn't care about race, and she has an amazing voice to boot" Rev told them, knowing they wouldn't let it go.

"Aw, Rev has a crush on the Coach's daughter" Petey cooed.

"Hey, man, I think she likes you too" Alan told him. Rev looked up, hopefully. "I mean, she's never been too into the guys on the team, even though plenty of them have had a crush on her at one time or another. But, you know, since her mama left, she's had to take care of the house, us boys, and raise Sheryl on her own.

"Not once has she ever looked at another guy, not seriously. But you? It's like she can't take her eyes off you" Alan told him.

Rev couldn't help but think of the song that they had just listened to. It didn't matter how high, how low, or how far he had to go for her, he really like Sandra Yoast. And he wasn't going to let her go if he could help it.

* * *

**Back to Sandra's POV**

"Ronnie Bass" Boone called one day during practice. "Yes, sir?"

"I like that haircut, get in there and show me what you got" the boys set up again. I smiled as I saw Boone talking to Sunshine rationally instead of yelling at him, then I grinned as he called for Rev to show Sunshine what to do.

I was spending more and more time with Rev, when they weren't practicing, and it felt like he was seeking me out too. There was something about that boy that had my catching my breath every time he looked at me. He was strong and steady and honest and true.

"Hi Petey" Rev greeted with a smile as Petey slid in on his other side. Rev continued to bump shoulders with me constantly, and Sunshine, whom I was sitting across from, kept smiling. I didn't bother asking.

"Hey, Sunshine" Petey sounded like he was gonna ask something. I had a feeling he would, he is rooming with Sunshine. Rev and Louie had told me about what happened after practice that day. "It's not like I care or nothin', but, being your roommate and all, uh, You's was just messin' with Bertier, right? You're just messin' with my mind, right?" Petey was practically begging while Sunshine just looked at him curiously, like he didn't understand.

"What are you talking about, Petey?" Sunshine asked. I looked between the two curiously, wondering how serious Sunshine was.

"Look man, it don't matter to me, it don't, you know, if, if, I just gotta know." Petey just couldn't say it.

"If it don't matter, what's the big deal" Sunshine asked. Now I knew he was messing with Petey, cause I could see the grin he was hiding. But Petey was too wound up to notice. Or it was just because he was a guy, and an oblivious one at that.

"I gotta know" Petey said, eyes wide.

"Know what?" Sunshine asked. Rev and I were holding back giggles. I accidently let a snort out and promptly hid my face in Rev's arm. He didn't seem to mind.

"You what I gotta know, don't mess with my mind!" Petey yelled, standing and getting everyone's attention. "That white coach has been keeping Petey out in the sun for too long, bro" the guy next to Sunshine told him quietly.

**3****rd**** POV**

Sheryl walked over to the coaches, ready to beat down her pride.

"Coach" she said with a smile when she reached her daddy. "Hey sweetie" he said happily in a voice the other coaches hardly ever heard, and never on the field. He gave her a hug. He stood up and allowed Sheryl to say what she wanted.

"Coach Boone, you did a good job up here" Tyrell's jaw dropped. "You run a tough camp from what I can see. And you let my sister keep working the boys, which means you're smart."

Boone looked at Yoast to see if she was serious, but he saw no sign of a joke in the other man's eyes. "Well I'm very happy to have the approval of a five year old" she said with an indulgent smile, thinking Sheryl would be just like his own little girl.

Sheryl's smile dropped. "I'm nine and a half. Same age Sandra was when she started taking care of me, thank you very much." Yoast knew how much Sheryl idolized Sandra, especially since Sandra told him about Sheryl calling her 'mama'. Sheryl was trying very hard to grow up now that she had reached the same age Sandra had when his wife had left, leaving Sandra to do all of the tasks she should have taken care of.

"Why don't you get this little girl some pretty dolls or something, coach?" Boone asked Yoast. Yoast looked at him seriously. "I tried. She loves football, just like her…her mama" Yoast said, sharing a look with Sheryl. Tyrell nodded, knowing what he meant, but Boone and Doc looked confused.

As Sheryl walked away and Toast sat back down, Boone asked, "What did you mean, 'just like her mama'?"

"Bill, you don't have to…" Herb said quietly, knowing how hard a subject this was for the father. Yoast shook his head. "He has a right to know. Everyone else already does" Yoast turned to the other man.

"You already know I've been coaching for a long time. Well, when Sandra was old enough to understand football, she spent every spare moment she wasn't helping her mama 'round the house on the field with me drilling the boys, or watching film. When she was nine, shortly after Sheryl was born, my wife left"

Boone looked at Yoast sadly, but Bill didn't let him interrupt. "Sandra took it the hardest. But, instead of shutting down and crying, she started cooking and cleaning and taking care of Sheryl. She got up at nearly the crack of dawn to cook breakfast and take care of Sheryl so I didn't wake up before I was supposed to. She set out all of our clothes for the day, made breakfast, made our lunches, and had all my football work ready for me before I had time to pour a cup of coffee.

I did the best I could with Sheryl, but it was Sandra that really raised her" Herb and Bill shared a smile. "When Sheryl first started crawling, Sandra would make the boys crawl across the field with another boy on his back. She told them they had to beat Sheryl across the field. Sheryl won every time" Boone looked at them in surprise.

"Just after you were given the head coach's position, Sandra came up to me and told me something Sheryl had told her. She had said that, for as long as she could remember, Sandra had been her mama, just like I was her father. Sandra took that to heart, and took her role very seriously. Sheryl may not be a girlie girl, but she's not motherless as folk claim"

Boone looked as the small, blond teenage girl with respect. He had a similar story to hers, and he knew how it felt to have to leave your childhood behind. But at nine? At least she had her father.

This integration had taught Boone some very valuable lessons, but none more valuable than the one he learned from the two Yoast girls: even when the world is falling apart around you, family and football are everything.


	6. My Girl

**A/N – What do you think of Sandra's past? Am I makin' her too perfect? I'm trying to portray that she's they kind of girl that pushes herself too hard when push comes to shove. Am I doin' all right?**

* * *

"What are you?" Boone asked as he walked among the boys did Pepperdine.

"Mobile, agile, hostile!" the team chanted in unison.

"What is pain?"

"French bread!" I never understood some of this, but I smiled either way.

"What is fatigue?"

"Army clothes!"

"Will you ever quit?" Boone asked, hand to his ear as if he could not hear them.

"No! We want some mo', we want some mo', we want some mo'!"

"All in" the boys stopped and got together in a huddle. "Let me ask you something, Mr. Campbell" I heard Gerry ask as some of the guys took their helmets off, surrounding Gerry and Julius. "Uh huh?"

"What kind of power you got?"

"Ah, man, you know I got some Soul Power!" Julius replied.

"What kind of power do you got?"

"What kind of question is that? I got Soul Power!"

"Yes you do"

"Now let me ask you something Mr. Bertier"

"Yes?"

"How strong are you?"

"I'm too strong" Gerry replied.

"What?"

"I'm too strong"

"How strong?"

"Too strong!"

"I wanna victory!"

"I wanna victory. Do you all want a victory?" the guys all cheered loudly, nearly deafeningly.

* * *

I was sitting next to Rev, who had his arm around my shoulders, as we all sang. "_Good-bye. Na, na, na, na. Hey, hey, hey, good-bye_" we all sang. "Let me hear you!" Petey shouted as we pulled up. Finally, we all loaded off the bus.

"Rev" I stopped him before I could walk off. I pulled out a pen and grabbed his hand. "Is this alright?" I asked before actually writing, trying not to blush, but I think I failed. Rev grinned and nodded.

I wrote my number down clearly on his hand. "Call me sometime, alright?" I asked shyly. Rev nodded and gave me a gentle hug. I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go. Eventually, I pulled away. I better go find Coach and Sheryl" I told him sadly.

"I'll see you later, don't worry Sandra" Rev promised. I smiled and walked away.

I found Sheryl and Coach heading over to Boone and His family. "Hey Coach" I greeted as I caught up with them, hugging Coach's arm briefly. "Mrs. Boone, nice to meet you" Coach shook the woman's hand.

"You too"

"This is my eldest daughter, Sandra" Coach introduced me. "Hi" I smiled as I shook the woman's hand. "Why aren't you a beautiful young lady" I blushed slightly at the compliment.

"This is little Karen" Bone smiled, gesturing to the little girl in his arms before gesturing to the girl about Sheryl's age next to Mrs. Boone. "This is Nikki. Nikki, that's Sheryl" the girls glared at each other. "Why do you dress so weird?" Sheryl asked honestly curious.

That didn't stop Coach and I from simultaneously flicking her. "Ouch!"

"Look who's talking" Nikki sassed, getting flicked by her mother. I turned to coach Boone. "May I, Coach?" I asked, holding my hands out for the little girl.

Boone shared a look with his wife, who smiled, before handing Karen to me. The little girl smiled at me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Hi" I cooed. "You are just the most darling thing" I turned to Mrs. Boone. "She reminds me of Sheryl when she was a baby, but better tempered" I told her, making everyone laugh but the two nine-year-olds.

I didn't miss the looks some people were giving me at how comfortable I was holding the baby, especially a lot of the guys that didn't know me. I knew that Alan and Gerry knew my story, but the guys that didn't know looked at me curiously.

I had been told, often, that I could pass for a young mother. What most people didn't know was that, in a way, I was a young mother. Sheryl has been my daughter since I was her age.

"Well, we're just all getting along, aren't we?" Boone smiled.

* * *

September 4th: the first day of school at T.C. Williams High School. There was a giant crowd of mothers, more than there could possibly be students, outside the school, screaming and protesting. I think the entire police department was out there trying to keep them at bay.

I stood on the front steps trying to find familiar faces. Finally, I spotted Gerry and Emma. "Gerry!" I cried, running over, which was not easy considering I was wearing the same outfit I wore to the first football meeting, including the black heels.

"Sandra, how are you?" Emma asked me, giving me a hug. "A little shook up by all the protesters, but I'm alright" I told her honestly. "Hey man" I turned around when I heard Julius. "Hey" Gerry greeted, shaking his hand. "Hey Julius" I smiled. He grabbed me in a giant hug, making me shriek playfully, laughing.

Emma looked at me slightly disgusted as I pulled away from Julius. Julius became serious, looking around. "Man, it's crazy out here, man" he said, looking around at all the protesters.

"Yeah, well, what did you expect?" Gerry asked him. We had both had an idea on what this would be like.

"I don't know, but I didn't quite expect it to be like this" I looked around again, noting that all the mothers protesting were white. "Sorry, Julius, this is Emma" Gerry introduced. Julius held out his hand to shake, but Emma just looked at him in disgust, glared at Gerry, and walked away without speaking a word.

"Camp's over now, huh?" Julius said, disappointed but not entirely surprised, I knew. "Back to the real world, guys. This is what they're integrating us for? We're better off staying where we were"

I looked around sadly. At camp we had been so hopeful. But the whole world hadn't been at camp. And, despite how much I hoped otherwise, this just might tear those boys apart.

* * *

The Titans were getting killed. Hayfield was killing them. Sheryl was pacing, screaming to herself. I let her be, knowing how she could get. I sat there, watching the game intently, but I was equally aware of where Sheryl was at all times.

I watched as Coach pulled Alan off the field, replacing him with…Petey?

"He's pulling Alan out" Mr. Bosley grumbled. He stood and started shouting. "Yoast! Don't you take out my son!"

"He's getting beat like he stole somethin', Mr. Bosley" Sheryl told the older, larger man. "You just stay out of it, girl" Mr. Bosley snapped at her. That did it. "You don't talk that way to my little girl, Bosley, or you'll be watching the game from outside the fence" I growled.

Mr. Bosley simply turned away from us, after giving me a weird look, and started screaming at Coach again.

But Coach made the right call. While Alan kept getting beat, Petey tackled 23, no problem. And suddenly, we were winning.

Titans won.

Coach took Sheryl home, telling me I could go out with the guys. Instantly I went over to Rev, who was walking with Blue, Petey, Sunshine, Alan, Julius, Louie, and Gerry. "The Titans are here, ya'll, and we ain't going nowhere" Petey cried, holding the game ball.

"Yo, you gotta be loud all the time? Virginia can hear you, baby!" Blue teased him. Sunshine put an arm around Petey. "I think they all heard you fumble, man" Petey moved Sunshine's arm off of him.

I rolled my eyes as Petey rebutted, but I ignored him as I wrapped my arm around Rev's waist. His arm was already around my shoulders, holding me close. Rev and I were like this a lot, but I still didn't know if he meant it as a friendly gesture or something more. I was so used to the boys on the team chasing me around, but with Rev I didn't want to assume.

We all stopped outside of Hal's, and I knew what was coming next. "Come on, man" Sunshine said, moving to go inside. Petey's smile dropped and he shook his head. "No, man"

"What, it's on me, man. We party on, let's go" Sunshine insisted, no understanding. I never realized how naïve he was. "Look here, man, this here's Virginia. They got problems, with, you know" he and Blue gestured towards themselves.

"Ah, man, that's history, bro. Come on, it's on me" Sunshine pushed Blue and Petey in front of him. I grabbed Rev's arm as he went to follow them. "You know as well as I do how that's gonna end. Just…wait out here with me? Please?"

Rev looked at me and I saw the look on his face soften. He nodded, wrapping his other arm around me so he was hugging me. "Everything's just so messed up" I said, thinking of how Emma had treated Julius. I felt Rev's arms tighten around me. I didn't want him to let go. But he did, as Petey, Blue, and Sunshine came out.

"What'd I tell you, man?" Petey grumbled.

"Petey, I didn't know, man" Sunshine tried to apologize.

"I told you! What'd you mean, you didn't know? What, you think I was playing with you?" Petey cried. "Man, he didn't know" Blue tried to defend Sunshine, but Petey was frantic. "Blue, he didn't want to know!" Petey turned to Sunshine, who looked real sorry. "Now, you pull some crap like that you better back it up"

"Let's go, man" Blue begged. Petey was quiet a moment before saying, "Let's go, Rev."

My heart stopped for a moment when I thought Rev was going to leave me. But Rev looked between me and Petey before sighing. "I gotta take Sandra home. I'll meet you guys later" he said quietly. Petey didn't look happy, but he walked away with Blue.

As Alan, Julius, and Gerry caught up, Julius left with the others. My heart broke as I saw how this city has torn apart my family already. I looked at the others. "I think Rev and I need to take off" I told them, pulling at Rev's arm. The others nodded sadly, our first victory tainted by tonight.

"I'm sorry, you could have gone with them if you wanted to. You didn't have to stick around" I told him, feeling guilty. Rev shook his head. "No, I wanted to spend a little more time with you. I'm just sorry that this is how tonight turned out" he said sadly.

I turned so Rev was looking in my eyes. "While I am sad that my family is being torn apart, I will never be sorry to get to spend more time with you" I told him, completely serious. I saw Rev smile slightly before turning away as we continued walking. I led him to the park, which was deserted by now for all the parties going on.

We sat together by a tall tree near the entrance. "How is it that there are people like you, Sunshine, and Louie, when the rest of the world hates us so much?" Rev asked me as we sat. I sat between his legs, leaning against his chest so my head was nestled in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"A black man saved my life when I was a little girl" I told him, point-blank. I could tell he was a little shocked, but I just kept going. "The road looked abandoned, and I was playing with a ball…I was only six. And suddenly, I was in the middle of the road when a pair of headlights hit me. I was frozen, and the driver was drunk, so he wasn't stopping.

"All of a sudden, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, lifting me off the ground. As I as set down on the other side of the street, I looked up to see my savior. It was a colored man. At the time, I couldn't tell the difference, but as my mother came around the corner and shrieked, I soon learned that the color of skin mattered.

"But no matter what my mother said, I could not discriminate. Every time she tried to teach me that white was superior, I would think about the man that saved my life. I would wonder what happened to him."

I felt Rev's arms sneak around my waist and squeeze me tightly. I turned my head slightly so I could see his face, though barely in the poor light. "It was a few years later that mama had Sheryl, and then left. I was left to take care of a newborn infant, as well as the house. I was only nine years old. And I never had to worry about skin color, just my family and football"

We were both silent for a moment before Rev's voice broke the silence. "You are a truly amazing girl, Sandra Yoast. And I am truly not surprised by the sheer number of people that love you" he told me.

I smiled sadly. "The girls always make fun of me because I never had a beau, but I was always too busy taking care of Coach, Sheryl, and the boys. But now that Sheryl's nine, she's set on becoming an early adult, just like I had to, which means I'm even more focused on trying to keep her from giving up her childhood."

"The heart loves when it wants to be loved. I recon you just haven't been ready yet, nothing wrong with that" Rev said softly into my ear. I shuddered softly when I felt his cool breathe on my skin, and I felt his arms tighten around me, probably thinking I'm cold.

"I…I think my heart's already been stolen, but I'm scared" I told him, not looking at him anymore. "I mean, with everything going on…a lot of people aren't gonna like us together, assuming he feels the same way. But I can't imagine it" I kept my voice soft as a whisper, nearly terrified of his reaction, if he figured out who I was talking about.

I felt one of his hands move from my waist to under my chin, lifting my face so I was looking in his eyes.

"My heart has been stolen as well. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met, but she's white and I'm black, and I was scared. She has the voice of an angel, a heart of gold, and knows football like nobody's business. And now I'm sitting here, alone with her, after our first Titan victory, wondering if she'll be my girl." He said softly, his eyes never looking away from mine.

"Do…do you mean it?" I asked breathlessly. He nodded. "People won't like it. A lot of your friends will probably turn their backs on you for going with a guy like me" he told me, making sure I was sure of what I wanted.

"You mean kind, honest, courteous, and smart? If they can't look past the color of your skin, even for me, they weren't my friends in the first place" I said, curling one arm around his neck, the other on his leg, propping me up as our faces moved closer together. We were a breath away when he asked, "So…Sandra Yoast…will you be my girl?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

His lips descended upon mine, a warm pressure as his arms held me tightly. He didn't move too quickly, and he didn't try anything, further proving how much of a gentleman he truly was.

After a few more kisses, it was getting rather late, so he helped me up and led me back to his car to take me home. We held hands the entire way. We didn't say a word; none were needed. It didn't help that he kept rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, making my mind blank.

When I finally got home he didn't leave until the door was firmly shut, me inside. I leaned against the door, my heart pounding, a ridiculous smile on my face.

"Someone had a good night" I looked up in surprise and saw Coach sitting at the kitchen table. He must have waited up for me. I blushed and nodded. "Was that Rev's car I saw?" I blushed deeper as he asked, and a knowing look appeared on his face.

"Aww, I see. Well, Rev's a good boy, that's for sure. It's about time. You shouldn't be spending so much time looking after you sister and me" Coach told me fondly. "But Coach, if I didn't look after you, who would? You sure wouldn't?" I teased. He laughed. "Alright, alright, enough picking on your old man. Go off to bed"

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before changing and climbing into bed. I fell asleep with Rev's face in my mind, and the feel of his lips on mine.


	7. United We Fall

**A/N – Okay, so I missed a part of what Gerry said in a certain scene, but I think I got it right, If I didn't, please don't kill me!**

* * *

It was the second game of the season, T.C. vs. Herndon. The boys weren't working together like a team, and even though they won, I could tell that they didn't win in their hearts. Rev sat with me, his arm around me, as I curled into his side on the bus. We were getting a lot of dirty looks, even from the guys, but I refused to let their hate pull us apart like it did the Titans.

They say that high school football is more important than anything in Alexandria, but if that were true, the people wouldn't be pulling our team apart. Football comes second in this town, and race comes first. And that's something that needs to change.

The next morning, Sheryl and I were shooting hoops when Boone pulled up. "How ya doin' coaches" Boone greeted playfully as both he and Nikki climbed out of his car.

"Good morning" Sheryl replied respectfully. "Morning coach" I smiled, nodding in return. "Coach's in his office, you know where" I told him. They only reason Boone would come over uninvited – and I don't mean that rudely – would be to see Coach.

"Thanks Sandra. Nikki, you alright?" he asked. The little girl nodded, replying "Yes Daddy" politely. Boone headed over to Coach's office. "Whatcha doin'?" Nikki asked as Sheryl started dribbling again.

"Shootin' some hoops. Wanna play?" I knew how hard it was for Sheryl to swallow her pride and ask, and I was really proud of her. I also knew how lonely she was, being the only tomboy in town her age. I was surprised she never resented me for it.

"I just did my nails" Nikki replied, slightly rudely, showing us her pink nails. Sheryl sighed sadly. It was then I saw how truly lonely my little girl was.

"Hey Nikki, if you don't wanna play, would you mind keeping track of how many shots each of us makes while we play?" I asked. Nikki slowly nodded, before taking a seat at the steps. Sheryl and I started playing, and soon, even though Nikki wasn't playing, we were all laughing and having fun.

**3****rd**** POV (in the middle of the two coaches talking)**

"I brought Nikki by, she was asking me about Sheryl" Boone told Yoast. "I'm getting ready to take her over to some other friend's house. Anytime you wanna bring her over to the house, we'd be more than happy to have her. I noticed Rev and Sandra, and I figure you might need a sitter sometime"

Boone saw the surprised by happy look on Yoast's face and decided to add, "Heck, Sandra can come too, if she'd like. I'm sure she'd love a break from taking care of everyone else every now and then." They shared a knowing smile at the most alienated couple at T.C. Williams.

* * *

**Back to Sandra's POV**

I laughed as I walked by, seeing Petey talking to a pair of white girls about Sunshine, who I'd seen doing something he'd called 'Tai Chi' or something outside. I was happy to see that they weren't totally dismissing Petey 'cause he was black, just 'cause he was a flirt.

And suddenly, like lighting, they were fighting. And it was black against whites until Gerry and Julius got involved. "Petey, get the girls out of here!" Julius ordered.

Petey grabbed my arm to get me out of there, but I held my ground. I watched as Gerry and Julius separated the fighters, and were called traitors for it. But, even after it, they wouldn't say a word to each other. But, and I couldn't be sure, I think I felt them come to an understanding.

Something had to change.

After school, I stopped at Coach's office. "Hey Coach" I greeted. He smiled as he looked up. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?" he asked. "Rev's takin' me out for dinner, and I was wondering if that's okay. I knew you were figurin' on leavin' Sheryl with the Boone's, so I thought it'd be okay" I asked him.

Coach nodded. "That's fine by me. Herb and I are gonna eat at the Silver Skillet, so don't worry 'bout me. Have fun" he told me. I blew a kiss and ran outside, meeting Rev at his car. Louie and Petey were there too. He instantly wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What'd he say?" Rev asked me. I grinned. "Sheryl's stayin' at the Boone's place, and he's eating with Tyrell, so it's all good" I told him, giggling slightly.

"Man, girl, I ain't ever seen you this smiley" Petey laughed at me. "Well, I ain't ever had a guy to be smiley about before" I blushed, but the grin refused to leave my face. "How you doin', guys? I know things aren't the best, since we got back from camp" I asked sincerely.

"Louie sighed. "Man, we ain't a team anymore. Gerry and Julius won't talk anymore, it's like blacks against whites all over again" he sighed, unhappily.

"Gerry didn't mean to stand Julius up, you know" I told them. "Has he said anything to you?" Petey asked me. I shook my head. "He doesn't need to, I know his mom. She's like mine, when it comes to race. She hates black people as much as she loved God. She told Gerry he wasn't allowed to go to the Berg. He was goin' to church with her" I explained.

"Man, I don't think it matters anymore" Louie sighed. Rev nodded. "We need something big. Something that'll bring the guys back together"

"We'll figure it out" I said after a minute of silence.

Rev and I left Petey and Louie, heading off to the park. Rev had made a picnic, and I had to admit, it was nice not having to cook for once. "Hey, guys!" I saw Petey running up to us as we were finishing our meal. "Emergency meeting at the school"

Rev and I shared a look before packing up the stuff and heading for the gym. We met Louie and Blue out front. "Listen, Rev, you were right. We need something big to bring us all back together, and I have an idea" Louie started explaining.

We waited in the gym for all the boys to arrive. "Where's coach, man?" one guy asked as he walked in with some of his friends. Some of the white guys already there glared. "What he want with us now?"

"Coaches ain't called this meeting tonight" Blue told them.

"We did" Louie added.

The guys all started complaining and several started to leave, but Gerry and Julius stopped them. "Hey, how ya'll gonna walk out on your teammate like that? He say he got something to say, you gonna listen" Julius scolded.

"Turn around. Turn around" Gerry yelled. The guys reluctantly did so.

"Coach Boone brought us this far, ya'll" Blue said as the crowd quieted. "But he ain't gonna be there for us forever, man"

"So what, you won a few games?" I started. Several of the guys looked surprised to see me, and a lot of the white guys glared, but I continued on. "And ya'll think that's something? Any old fool can win a game! Those all-white teams win games all the time! That doesn't make them good, and it doesn't make us good either!"

"We ain't nothing" Blue told them. Several of the guys looked ashamed or thoughtful. "Yeah, we came together in camp. Cool. But then we're right back here and the world tells us that they don't want us to be together" He gestured towards me and Rev. We were holding hands, fingers locked.

"We fall apart like we ain't a damn bit of nothin', man! And ya'll think we done won something? Man, we ain't won nothin', ya'll. Nothing"

"Rev" Louie took over. "What's that you and Sandra are always telling me when I get sick of trying to keep up with my grades and stuff?" he started singing. "'Even youths grow tired and weary.'" The guys laughed, both races. "'Even young men stumble and fall. But those who trust in the Lord will renew their strengths!'" We were both laughing, though I noticed Ray was still glaring.

"Amen!" Rev cheered. I smiled and we both high-fived Louie. "That's what we're talking about, ya'll!" I cried. "Amen!" Rev cried again, going to give Ray a high-five but stopping short, not even finishing his word. Without missing a beat he turned to his other side and high-fived Sunshine. "Amen!"

"'We'll soar on wings like eagles'" Louie continued to sing.

"'Like eagles ya'll, like eagles ya'll'" Rev and I sang in unison, me high, him low. I heard more than a couple impressed voices.

"'They will walk and not grow faint!'" the guys started clapping. Rev, taking it in stride, started getting them to clap a certain rhythm, long ago letting go of my hand. I did the same thing to another group behind him, and soon, everyone was clapping.

Gerry walked up, "We play Groveton Friday night" then, he screamed, "You all gonna play like you ain't got no heart?"

"No!" the boys cried in return.

"Ya'll wanna victory?" Julius yelled.

"Yeah!" the team cheered.

"Ya'll wanna victory?" Gerry screamed.

"Yeah!" the guys cheered again.

"Turn in" Julius and Gerry ordered at once, and all the guys huddled in. I was about to back off hen a felt several hands grab me and pull me forward, into the center with Julius and Gerry as we all cheered.

When it was all over, and Rev and I were walking to his car, I asked, "Do you mind stopping over at Boone's house? I wanna check on Sheryl."

Rev nodded, but as we stopped, we saw a car peeling away from their house, a broken window, and Boone standing outside with a gun in his hands. I was out of the car and running towards him without a second thought. "Sandra!" Rev called after me, climbing out of his car. "Sandra!"

"Coach! Coach! What happened?" Boone looked away, lowering the barrel of the gun as he turned to me. "Some punks threw a brick through our window" he explained to us, his voice rough.

"Are the girls okay?" I asked, not only worried for Sheryl, but for Nikki, Karen, and Mrs. Boone as well. Boone nodded. "May I…" without having to finish my sentence, Boone stepped aside. I ran into his house, crying, "Sheryl!"

"Mama!" Sheryl ran into my arms, terrified tears on her cheeks. Without thinkin' of what Sheryl just called me I knelt to the ground and wrapped my arms tightly around me. Rev came in behind me and knelt as well, wrapping both of us in his arms.

"Sheryl, are you okay?" I asked. Sheryl buried her head into my neck and shoulder, and I could feel her nod. I looked at the others. "Are you all alright?" I asked them. "Mrs. Boone nodded, holding Karen like I was holding Sheryl, her other arm wrapped tightly around Nikki.

Boone came back in the house. "Well, they're gone" he sighed, putting the gun away.

"I am so sorry, coach" I said, not being able to help but think about what else could have happened. Boone placed a warm, heavy hand on my shoulder. "Hush, now. This is not your fault, and there was nothing you could have done. We're all safe and sound" he comforted.

Rev and I slowly stood, Sheryl still in my arms as she refused to let go. I heard the sound of a car outside, and looked out the window. Coach was pulling up right in front of Rev's car.

"What happened?" Coach came jogging through the open door. "A brick through the window. Don't worry, everyone's safe and unharmed, just a little shook up" Boone assured him. Coach then noticed me. "Sandra? Rev? What are you two doing here?"

"I wanted to check on Sheryl" I explained softly, still holding Sheryl. Coach nodded. "Alright, well, I think we ought to get on home, then" I could tell Coach was a little shook up. Boone nodded. "I'll see you at school, coach" he said, leading his family further inside.

"I think I should go with them" I told Rev as we left the house. He chuckled slightly. "I don't think she's planning on letting you go anytime soon" he kissing me on the cheek, then kissed Sheryl's head. "I'll see you tomorrow" Rev got into his car and I sat in the passenger seat of Coach's, Sheryl in my lap since she wouldn't let go.

"We're okay, Coach. We're okay and we always will be" I told him. Sheryl had fallen asleep in my arms, the crash from her adrenaline rush taking her straight to sleep.

"Herb Tyrell's left the team" Coach told me sadly. I was slightly surprised. "Is there a particular reason why, outside of the obvious?" I asked him sadly. He shook his head. "Said a time comes when a man has to pick sides. Called me a people pleaser. I told him to do what he had to do. He told me to go to…"

"Coach!" normally I would have let him finish, but Sheryl has enough of a temper without exposing her to curse words. Even if she was asleep, leave it to Sheryl to still learn it.

I sighed. "I had thought better of him. Still, we'll be alright. 'That darkest hour is just before the dawn' or something like that. It's like what you told me every time Sheryl got a fever. 'It's gotta get worse before it can get better'" I tried to reassure him.

"Honestly, Sandra, I can't see how it could get much worse"


	8. United We Fly

**A/N – I need some opinions. Should I finish the year before doing the epilogue, or go straight to Gerry's funeral like in the movie? What do you think? Also, I want to thank LostGirl42311 for being a loyal reader and reviewer. I smile everytime I see your username.**

* * *

I waited with Sheryl, anxious for the boys to come out. I had been with them through every step of coming up with this scheme, and I was nervous as they were finally going to go through with it.

But I couldn't help but smile as the boys came in, not running and shouting as usual, but singin' and dancin'. "Hoo, ha, I feel, hoo, ha, feel good. Hoo, ha, I feel, hoo ha, feel good" the boys chanted, dancing their way onto the field.

"Five, six, five, six, seven, eight" Blue chanted as the boys lined up for warm-ups. Instead of their usual warm-ups, they danced, singing "Everywhere we go, everywhere we go, people want to know, people want to know, who we are, who we are, so we tell them, so we tell them, we are the Titan, we are the Titans, high and mighty Titans, high and mighty Titans"

I had to laugh as I saw the looks on Groveton's faces as the boys performed.

I had to admit, their performance was laughable too. But in a good way.

But, as soon as the game started, it took a turn for the worst. As the play started, I watched as ray stepped back and let Rev get tackled. "No!" I screamed when Rev didn't get up. "Rev! Jerry! Jerry!"

"He'll be okay, sweetie" Mrs. Boone assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Sheryl sat herself in my lap and hugged me, something she only ever did with me. "He'll be okay, Mama. Promise, he'll be okay. Rev's tough" Sheryl said, squeezing me.

Ever since Sheryl had called me mama that night at the Boone's, she had taken to calling me it all the time. It was odd, at first, but Coach took it in stride, and so did the boys, so I did too.

The crowd started 'boo-ing' and Boone walked onto the field, a sure sign that everything was not okay. "Mrs. Boone, watch Sheryl, please?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Rev as I left Sheryl off my lap. "Sure dear" she promise gently.

"Sheryl, please, be good. I _need_ to go" she didn't say a word, but as I quickly glanced at her, I knew she understood.

I nearly ran down the bleachers and onto the field. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but no one stopped me as I ran to Rev. "Oh God, Rev!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. He was crying too, but he grabbed my hands with his good one. "I'll be fine, Sandra" he assured me.

We sat and watched as Boone put Ronnie in. I was confused when Louie was set up to block, but then let Kip Tyler, who'd just broken Rev's wrist, through. At least, I was until Tyler went to tackle Sunshine, and Sunshine ducked, making Tyler fall to the ground on his other side, hard.

Everyone was stunned for a moment before Titan fans began to cheer.

And we were winning. Sunshine was un-tacklable.

* * *

It was easy to see the change, not just in the team, but in the town. Mrs. Bertier finally met Julius. People on the street, black and white, would stop the boys to congratulate them. People stopped giving me and Rev dirty looks.

It was then Alan decided to make a video of the team. I laughed as I saw him walking around with his camcorder, recording the boys messing around. He even got shots of Sunshine teaching Blue Tai Chi and me and Rev hanging out outside. And of Sheryl scaring Petey.

At a pep rally, the principal donated his car to get totaled. I was extremely surprised when, instead of Gerry taking the first hit with the sledgehammer, it was handed to me.

Well, I gripped the hammer and slung it with all my might. It left a dent about the size of Louie's head. Then, the boys started really tearing into it. Louie even pulled off a door with his bare hands. I smiled as Rev hit the car as well, causing the whole crowd to cheer.

The Titans kept winning, entering each and every stadium singin' and dancin', even cheering with the cheerleaders sometimes. Rev was still out, but he suited up for every game.

It was near the end of the season that the Hall of Fame people met again. "We are here tonight to honor men that are teaching our young people leadership on and off the field. And high moral standards as well. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you the 1971 Hall of Fame nominees!" Two men stood at first, Coach and the other man.

When the 'party' started, Sheryl was talking to the other adults like she was one of them, and most of these people had learned to take her seriously.

It was our next game that had me worried. Not only was Taber a firm racist, the boys were ruthless. I hate to admit it, but I was slightly glad Rev was sitting out. There was no telling what would have gotten broken with these boys.

It was the Regional Championship, and it seemed like all we were getting were bad calls. And it seemed, after a while, that Coach had had too much. In the middle of the game Coach walked onto the field and gave the ref a piece of his mind. Coach ripped into the boys and then, they were playing with all the heart in Alexandria. Gerry even called Taber out.

We won.

As the bus pulled up to the school, there was a crowd outside sheering, even the pep band was playing. The boys were hanging out of the windows. Rev was cheering with the boys, but stayed seated, keeping a hand firmly on my waist.

I looked around the crowd and noticed Coach and Sheryl missing. I pecked Rev on the lips and said, "I'm gonna find Coach and Sheryl."

Rev nodded and let me go. I headed for the stadium, and saw them sitting together in the stands. "I know how much it meant to you" Coach was telling Sheryl as I sat beside him, one step down so I could see them both.

"I ain't gonna lie, I wanted the Hall of Fame real bad" Sheryl told us, holding back tears. "You know what? I wanted it to" Coach admitted. "But, there's always next year, or the year after that, as long as it takes for them to wise up"

"It ain't worth the price, right now. But let's make something clear. Just cause he didn't make the Hall of Fame doesn't make him any less of one of the best coaches in Alexandria, right Sheryl?" I asked, slinging an arm around Coach.

"Right" she agreed readily.

* * *

There was nothing more terrifying then when Coach came in and told us, "Gerry's in the hospital."

It seemed like no time had passed when we got to the waiting room. The entire football team was there, and his mom. "How is he?" I asked, going straight for Rev. He sat me in his lap and hugged me tight. "He's paralyzed from the waist down" he broke softly.

We spent every spare moment in the hospital with Gerry. When we weren't at school or at practice, we were down in Gerry's room. Sometimes it was just sitting down doing homework, but we were together, and that's all that mattered. There wasn't a lot of seating, so Rev always had me sitting on his lap, which always made me blush.

You knew Gerry was going to be okay because he was always the first person to tease us.

Later in the week, Coach came in with Sheryl. "Hey, Coach" everyone greeted. Sheryl came up and gave both Rev and I a hug. I was so glad she like Rev and accepted him. It made my life a lot easier.

Coach greeted the boys as Sheryl went over to Gerry, handing him an old action figure. "This for me?" he asked her gently. She nodded. "I want you to be my eyes out there, alright? Since Sandra's too busy with Rev, if any of these guys slack of you let me know"

Sheryl laughed slightly and nodded. I think we all had grins on our faces. "You bet I will"

Coach took her place beside Gerry. "How you doin', Gerry?" he asked. "Alright coach. I was just talking with these guys about Marshal…"

"You know what, we don't need to talk about football right now, Gerry, I think this is a good time for reflection and for prayer…" Coach interrupted, but then Gerry interrupted him.

"Coach. I'm hurt. I ain't dead" we all had to laugh at that, especially by how seriously he had said it. Gerry took 'football is life' to a whole new level. "No you're not. No you're not"

"You know, I've been reading up on the activities they got for people in wheelchairs and such" Gerry said gravely. "They got Olympics"

"I can see it now" I said with a fond smile, grabbing Gerry hand. 'Gerry Bertier, brother Titan, Olympic Gold Medalist"

* * *

The State Championship game was played at Roanoke Stadium, also known as Victory Stadium. But I knew, sitting there with Sheryl and the Boone's in the stands, that tonight, the Titans would be the ones with the victory.

As Mrs. Bertier walked through the stands, every Titan stood and clapped their hands. As we stood, I waved my hand, bringing her over to us. Without hesitation, Mrs. Bertier sat next to Mrs. Boone, and didn't flinch as the black woman grabbed her hand; only smiled.

"Gerry. Gerry. Gerry" everyone began to chant.

And then, the boys came out, singin' and dancin' as usual. We were ready to take on Marshal. Only we didn't. Not at first.

When the Shotgun came out to play, our boys were helpless, and Sheryl and I were almost ripping out our hair. At the first half I turned to Mrs. Boone. "I know we're not supposed to, but Coach needs some sense knocked into him" I told her, grabbing Sheryl's hand and heading down.

She gave me a knowing smile. "Sometimes those boys need a smart woman to give them a kick in the pants"

Sheryl and I ran after the boys. "Coach! Coach!" we cried. Coach stopped and turned to us. "Girls. You need to get back to your seats" he said. Sheryl and I wouldn't let him deter us. "We can't, Coach" Sheryl told him.

"Ed Henry's got Blue's number, and you ain't doin' nothing against that Shotgun" I scolded.

Sheryl placed her hands on Coach's shoulders and played parent. "Look coach, now ain't the time to be proud" we gave him a long look before Sheryl grabbed my hand and we headed back to the stands, ready for another half.

I saw, as the half started, Alan give his spot to Petey, and I knew how far these boys had gotten from when they first arrived on that bus at camp. Petey didn't play games. And then, we were back with a vengeance. I smirked as I saw Ed Henry startin' to look mighty nervous.

We had ten seconds left in the game, and I saw Rev go into the game. "Come on Rev! That's my boy!" I cheered as Sheryl covered her eyes. "I can't watch, I can't watch" she kept say. "Sheryl, what's wrong?" Nikki asked. I smiled at the girl. Despite their difference, the girls had become best friends.

"She's just freaking out because Coach made a very risky decision that, if it doesn't pan out, could cost us the game" I told her.

As they broke, Rev and Sunshine ran the field, Sunshine taking down every opponent that went at them, protecting Rev and the ball. They made it all the way to the end field.

We won.

I watched as Ed Henry ran over and shook hands with Boone, nothing but respect on his face, and I knew that Ed Henry had gained my respect for being a decent loser, and a fair man, not racist.

Sheryl ran straight for Coach, while I made my way through the team. They all back away until I reach Rev, who lifted me off the ground and kissed me hard in front of everyone in that stadium. For a moment there was silence, and then everyone broke out into even louder cheers.

Rev set me down and I turned to Sunshine. "You kept him safe out there. Thank you" I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before Rev pulled me back into his side.

"Not a problem, Sandra. We're a family, after all" Sunshine said with a grin.

Suddenly, I was lifted into the air by the boys. They set me on their shoulders so I towered over everyone, completely visible to everyone in the stadium. "Heart of gold, voice of an angel, and Goddess of Football!" the boys all cheered. Everyone laughed, but they made no move to set me down. I stayed on their shoulders until they went off to the locker room to change.

Instead of celebrating in town, the entire team, coaches, and us girls headed off to the hospital. The nurses let us in to see Gerry, no questions asked. It was a small town, and they knew why we were here.

"Hey Gerry" I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Wish you could have been there" I sat back as the other guys exchanged hugs, fist bumps, and high-fives.

"Gerry" Boone walked in. "By popular vote, the entire team, official and honorary, has decided to award you, Gerry Bertier, the State Championship Game Ball" he handed Gerry the game ball.

I sat with Rev, again, on the same chair we sat in every day since Gerry was admitted in the hospital. I loved being in Rev's arms; I felt safe, warm, and comforted. Like the fate of the world was no longer on my shoulders.

We sat aside, still happy, but slightly apart from the celebrating team. "Do you wanna get out of here?" Rev whispered in my ear. Knowing that he didn't have anything inappropriate in mind, I nodded and caught Coach's eye. He nodded, and both Rev and I stood, clasping hands, and left quietly.

We walked down to the park were we had first become a couple. It had special meaning to us. "I can't believe we did it" Rev said quietly, as if he was afraid to break the enchanting night by talking too loudly as we sat.

"I can. I always knew you boys could take on the world, and you did. I couldn't be more proud" I told him, kissing him softly. I felt him smile against my lips.

"I'm just glad to have had you by my side this whole time. I don't know what I would have done without you. You mean the world to me" he told me. I smiled. "And you mean everything to me" I replied, kissing him again. There were so very few nights like this, but now that the football season was officially over, thought the boys still had nationals and I doubt they would stop practicing, we could spend more time together.

"Sandra, I have something to tell you, and I'm kinda nervous how you'll take it" Rev told me after a few moments of silence, where we simply enjoyed being in the other's presence.

"You can tell me anything, I hope you know that" I said honestly, grabbing his hand and squeezing tightly. I made sure if was the hand that had remained unbroken, just in case, though I knew he was fine enough to play.

"I love you"

The words stilled me for a moment, but then my heart started pounding, I whirled around, and practically launched myself at Rev, kissing him hard. He fell back, and we both landed on the ground, but the kiss was never broken. Rev's had one hand one the small of my back and the other on my neck, holding me on top of him. Both of my hands rested on his shoulders.

I have no idea how long we stayed like that, so wrapped up in each other, but neither did I care. It was just me and him and the night sky, and nothing could be more perfect.

Slowly we pulled apart. "I love you too; I just realized I never said it back" I told him, blushing at my mistake. I was happy to see that Rev was breathing a little hard as well, as he grinned and assured me, "Not a problem"

We both chuckled as we sat up. I looked up at the sky and realized how late it really was. "I need to get home" I told him sadly, slowly standing. Rev nodded and got up as well. "Do you need a ride? My car is still at the school" he offered.

"Thanks" I smiled, wrapping my arms around myself as the wind blew, reminding me of the thin blouse I wore with my skirt. "Cold?" rev asked. Before I could reply he pulled off his varsity jacket and placing it on my shoulders. Instead of pushing my arms through the sleeves I just clutched at the zipper and leaned into Rev.

We were silent, not needing words. Rev opened the car door for me, making me smile. Despite society, there were very few teenage boys that were such gentlemen, though nearly every single Titan football player could be called one, something I was extremely proud of.

Rev turned on the radio quietly, so as not to bother the sleeping neighborhoods, as we drove to my place. We both sang along when we heard a familiar song, laughing at random moments, completely at peace.

Gerry was going to be okay, race no longer mattered in the city, and the Titans had a perfect season. All was good.


	9. Good - Bye

_The Titans danced their way into history. 13-0, the perfect season. State Champions and first runner up for the national championship, second best high school team in the country._

_Gerry won a gold medal for the shot put in the wheelchair games. We coached him, Daddy and I. Ten years later, Gerry died, and that's what brought us here today. Gerry is gone, but his spirit lives on. People say it can't work; black and white. Well, here we make it work every day. We have our disagreements, of course. But before we reach for hate, always, always, we remember the Titans._

As Sheryl placed the rose on Gerry's grave, Julius began to sing. "Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na ,na. Hey, hey, hey. Good-bye" then, we all began to sing. "Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na. Hey, hey, hey. Good-bye" and it was time to leave Gerry to the angel, taking him to Heaven, where he could run and play again.

_Herman Boone coached the Titans' football team for five more years. He is retired and is living in Alexandria._

_Bill Yoast assisted Herman Boone for four for years. He retired from coaching in 1990._

_Herman Boone and Bill Yoast became good friends, and they continue that friendship today._

_Gerry Bertier was a two-time all-American. He became a leader and an inspiration to the handicapped community in Virginia._

_He was killed in a car crash with a drunk driver in 1981. The gym at T.C. Williams was renamed after him._

_Big Julius was named to the 1971 all-American team. His football days over, he began a career working for the city of Alexandria._

_Julius and Bertier remained close friends until Gerry's death._

_Sheryl Yoast continued to help her father on the field._

_Ronnie 'Sunshine' Bass became the starting quarterback at University of South Carolina. He lives in Greenville, S.C. and works for ABC._

_Petey Jones remains in Alexandria and went to work for the Alexandria school system. He continues that work today._

_Jerry Harris, 'the Rev', retired from football after the '71 season. He attended Federal City College and currently works for the US Air. He and Sandra were married on the Titan footbll field. The whole team was there._

_Louie Lastik played four years of college football at Austin Peay State University. He graduated and is now a successful businessman in Tennessee._


End file.
